risenfandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathan
.png |caption = Beach-dwelling behemoths, the bane of human and gnome alike. |nature = Aggressive |climate = Beaches, shallow waters |game = ''Risen 2'', ''Risen 3'' }} The Leviathan is a large, ocean-dwelling creature frequently found on the shores of the Southern Seas, from the Old Empire to Arborea, and all islands in between. They are not a naturally occurring beast, including parts of Giant Crab, Sand Devil, and perhaps some giant version of the Nautilus, as well as other creatures. They reach the height of two menSee the official Risen 2 website (http://www.risen2.com/monsters/leviathan/)., are covered in heavy plating, and walk askew with one massive appendage pulling their weight to the side. History ''Risen 2'' The Leviathan is rumored to have been "put together" by Mara in Risen 2: Dark Waters''The official ''Risen 2 website uses the phrase "dark powers", from which Mara can be inferred., bred in the deep for the sole purpose of bringing the titan storms to the land. Like all sea-dwelling creatures, these were under the control of the Water Titan during her campaign for control of the human race. ''Risen 3'' After her demise, remaining leviathans still wander, now unguided and aggressive toward all. The gnome Gabu on the Isle of Thieves is having particular difficulty with eliminating the beast, but the Son of Steelbeard encounters them through his journeys to regain his lost soul. Society As unnatural creations, it is uncertain if a leviathan possesses any reproductive capabilities. In general, they are encountered alone, although in rare cases a second or even third leviathan may be nearby. Whether leviathans have any sort of intelligence is unknown, although no one has ever reported hearing one speak (to itself, to another leviathan, or to any being of another species). Tactics The leviathan wields its huge, heavy claw on one arm, raising this up and smashing it down in a strong attack, affecting a short range from where the arm itself hits. Having only a human-sized second arm, it may appear off balance, but no one is known to have ever knocked a leviathan over while it was yet alive. As a secondary attack, the leviathan will make a small snapping motion with its claw, dealing far less damage; however, it prefers by far to repeat the heavier attack. The natural armor of a leviathan absorbs a certain amount of physical damage, although it appears fairly susceptible to fire attacks (such as from the guardians' glove or the Rain of Fire spell). Perhaps it is this in conjunction with its tendency toward heavy attacks that keep the creature from any real defensive posture. Statistics Trivia * It would appear that the magic used to create the leviathans is not required to keep them together and alive. Otherwise, all leviathans should have fallen into pieces after the demise of Mara at the end of Risen 2. * Although not a humanoid, the manner of the leviathan's creation is reminiscent of the composite creature in Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. References Category:Risen 2 Creatures Category:Sea Creatures Category:Risen 3 Creatures Category:Creatures